


Say Something

by kayla_desirae_collins, ProjectAngela



Category: Death - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Music - Fandom, Speak - Fandom, judgement - Fandom, say something - Fandom, tragic - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla_desirae_collins/pseuds/kayla_desirae_collins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectAngela/pseuds/ProjectAngela





	Say Something

Once upon a time there was a boy who fell in love with a girl. She wasn't an ordinary girl. She kept to herself most of the time. She preferred it that way.  
He never talked to the girl, but he liked her for some reason. One day he planned the whole thing out. He was going to ask her. When he returned to school that day, she wasn't there. The day went on as normal, but his plan had been postponed until further notice. As he went to each class the day dragged on.  
On the way to lunch, everyone he walked past seemed in an unfortunate mood. They all had the same facial expressions. They all looked gloomy. When he entered the lunch room he saw her. Strangely enough she wasn't here this morning, and she didn't share the same lunch period.  
After everyone ate their food, a discussion was set up. The principal explained the unfortunate news. On the way to school that morning, like always, she had her headphones in. Listening to music before eight hours of lecturing. The truck that killed her honked the horn as he felt the tires slip and slide on the ice beneath him. She would have been fine if only she had heard. She could have possibly moved out of the way enough and could have made it. Just maybe.  
The boy started to laugh. It wasn't true of coarse. He just seen her. Her beautiful big blue eyes. Her brown unruly curly hair. It was all a joke. And it wasn't funny.  
Everyone turned his way. Eventually they were all released and the principal pulled him aside. Astounded to hear why he laughed the boy told him.  
The principal didn't understand he just accepted it as a coping mechanism.  
The next few days he stopped talking. Instead he started listening more. The people he was best friends with for years were the ones that surprised him the most. They were rude. Judging people, labeling them, calling out names and bad words. He didn't want to be a part of that anymore.  
As more days past everyone forgot about her death. And remarks started to be made seeing as they forgot she was dead. When he heard the first time he said something, but they shrugged it off.  
As the bullies walked away, a few of her old friends walked over to the boy. Why did you try to stop them they asked. When he replied, they laughed. The friends told them it was nothing new. They were all used to it by now. The one that was truly still hurt by their remarks no longer had to deal with it.  
He didn't understand. As they explained that all these years, the girl had been their target practices. She blew them off, but would later cry herself to sleep. All because she kept to herself. That made her weird, different even. Just because she didn't want to say anything to these foolish people.  
After weeks had passed and the friendships between the friends and the boy became better, the more he understood.  
She resented everyone here that would laugh, and say things. And she had to come and she always did. She never refused no matter how much they tortured her. She put up with it. He learned that after their remarks, she would instantly listen to music to make her feel better. To calm her down. To help her hold back her tears.  
He learned she had been fighting these people, who he used to call his friends, all these years. Music had helped her survive.  
The day before school let out, he saw her. He was walking to the assembly the school was hosting. One second she was sitting in her normal spot, and the next reality took place. She hadn't been there just now. Only, she had been. She never left. You just couldn't see her---- most of the time anyway.  
He seen her a lot the last few days. And he didn't tell anyone. They would only think he was crazy. As he reached for the door he stopped. She was standing in front of him. He was surprised, shocked, sad even. She was right there but there was nothing he could do. All these thoughts escalated in his head. Before he knew it she reached her hand out. He raised his and accepted her "gift". He looked down and up again. It was a note. He looked at her, tears forming in his eyes and she smiled and persuaded him to read it.  
When he opened it he couldn't hold back anymore. His tears started to fall like a waterfall. He looked back up but she was gone.  
During the introduction he stood to the side. They said the pledge and the announcements and waited for the principal.  
He quickly entered the stage. Everyone surprised, they started to laugh. This boy who had been popular for so long and lost his popularity in only a few weeks because of some dead girl, stood in front of them.  
He told them how he felt. He resented everyone there like she did. He told them how rude and disrespectfull they all were. How from people like them people killed themselves or harmed themselves. After a good speech he neared the end. " she didn't die a tragic death. Nope, she had lived a tragic life. A life no one should ever have to live. Yes, she died but if you think about it, she's in a happier place. Away from all of you. It wasn't unfortunate she listened to music that morning, music helped her escape this aweful place." As he started to exit the stage, the principal meet him half way. He spoke a few kind understanding words. Before he departed from the conversation the boy placed the note in the principals hand. He stopped and watched the boy as he backed off and exited the stage. He opened the letter addressed to Liam on the current day, in her hand writing. All she wanted was for one person to stand up for her.  
The note, written in red pen, read "say something".


End file.
